Question: Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{96} + \sqrt{150}$
Solution: First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{96} + \sqrt{150}$ $= \sqrt{16 \cdot 6} + \sqrt{25 \cdot 6}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{16} \cdot \sqrt{6} + \sqrt{25} \cdot \sqrt{6}$ $= 4\sqrt{6} + 5\sqrt{6}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 4 + 5 )\sqrt{6} = 9\sqrt{6}$